The administration of intravenous glutamine supplements has been demonstrated to have beneficial effects in adults following bone marrow transplant. It is hypothesized that glutamine administration post BMT will result in significant nutritional benefits and significantly less morbidity in children and adolescents under randomized controlled conditions.